Misfit
by oceanstar02
Summary: When a murderous crime he has committed is coming to light, Damon returns to Mystic Falls after his 7yr departure. However, things have changed.  Now he must face his past and learn to let go, while finding love in an unlikely place. Damon & Bonnie
1. Losing Control

**Hello Everyone. A little disclaimer: I don't own any of the vampire diaries characters, they belong to L.J Smith. The unfamiliar names are my own original characters. Please enjoy the read and please don't hesitate to review. :-)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

**Losing Control**

It was one of those nights. I was bent over a bowl of shit puking my guts out while the guy in the next stall fucked some pink haired chick named Rita. My senses were off and all I could feel was my ears burning and my stomach shrinking.

Fuck, Damon, I thought we'd put an end to this.

But I haven't put an end to it. Not since I left Mystic Falls seven years ago.

My head was pounding and the music blasted in my ears as I finally made it out of the bathroom and onto the dance floor. I had to find blood soon.

I was thirsty, real thirsty, unhealthily you could say.

The thirst rapidly grew throughout the years; growing stronger and my will weak.

Before making my way out of the club, through the mist, darkness and the crowd of people, I found a blonde standing up against the wall; her succulent breasts practically bursting out of her tank top. I eyed her and she noticed me. Giving her my devilish smile and a squint of the eyes my luring had her hooked. I nodded to the exit and she followed.

My hands and feet were tingling. It was the buzz from the alcohol, the thirst, and the anxiety. I needed this hit soon or the rage I'd been encapsulating will burst-a misfortune for those around me.

"What's your name," I whispered in her ear just outside the club.

"Freya," she whispered then bit my ear.

I rolled my eyes at her pass, but extended a hand for her to take. "Let's head to my place."

It didn't take that long to get her undressed. We barely made it through the doorway of my apartment when her pants were past her thighs.

And she sighed, moaned and groaned as I continually and halfheartedly pierced her. Just when she was ripe I went for her neck. Plunging my bad-boys in, I drank the antidote until I was dizzy. She screamed momentarily then gradually became hushed as I sucked her completely dry. I couldn't stop myself. I persisted until she no longer breathed, until her heart was no longer beating.

Realizing what I had done, I finally brought myself to stop. She was lifeless while I felt energy surging through me.

I pulled myself away and felt for a pulse upon her neck and wrists.

"Shit!" I yelled. I had gone too far this time. I tried not to kill my victims; I guess you could say it was my conscience or my little brother nagging me all those years. But this time….this time was it, I had killed.

I whipped my bloodied lips as I deliberated what to do with her body.

"What the fuck am I going to do with you?" I said to her corpse once I began placing it in a plastic garbage bag.

Thank goodness for the lack of security in this dingy old building. I carefully dragged the body down the stairs and into my car.

"The Hudson," I calculated as I raced through streets of Brooklyn.

I found a dark patch along the river. I scanned the area for any vigilant eyes. Then, finding some rocks along the edge, I dropped it in the bag. I hoisted the body over the edge, pushing it right into the aquatic abyss. I normally don't feel regret; back in Mystic Falls shit like this always happened and I found ways to make the bodies disappear. But New York was no rural town like Mystic Falls, whose incredible supply of woods was perfect for disposing bodies. Here, the Hudson River was my only option.

I took a few steps to watch my crime rapidly submerge itself in the murky waters. The following night I found refuge in my local bar.

"The usual," _Beardy Bill asked_. _Beardy Bill_, so I called him, had become my alcohol provider and embarrassingly enough my psychologist. I'd hate to admit it, but trying to forget my past has weighed heavily on my head. It's the reason why I've grown weak for blood and alcohol-particularly whisky.

"Yep," I sighed. I couldn't sleep last night, partly because I had murdered someone, but more so because my hiding place wasn't quite ideal. That and I could picture her-those brown eyes- judging me. Scowling at me and what I'd done. Elena was good at making someone feel like a criminal.

My eyes were sand-filled; heavy and weak. I blinked back exhaustion as I threw back the bitter drink.

"What's got you worried now?" he said as he slowly wiped some spilled beer off the counter. Bill was a heavy set man in his mid-fifties.

"Ah, well you know. The life here isn't doing it for me," I replied staring at my hands.

"Really? Not the business job you acquired a couple of months ago; not the women or the city," he said, baffled by my displeasure.

"No, no it's great. The women are great. The job's great, but-"

"It's the girl isn't it…from back home," he said.

Bill knew about my past, well the filtered version of it. He knew that the woman I loved was with another man. What he didn't know was that other man was my own flesh and blood and that _we_ were part of supernatural species.

"It's everything. Mystic Falls was my home," I replied.

"Then Barry, you need to go back. Those wounds of yours haven't been healed," he said and I groaned.

_Barry_-I'd given myself an alias once moving into town. I didn't need anyone finding a Damon in New York, so Barry it was.

"No, no," I protested his suggestion.

"Yes. You have got a past that you left behind and you haven't faced it. You're running away," he argued and pounded his large heavy fist upon the marbled counter.

"Okay, okay," I surrendered.

"You've got to do it Barry," he said and I pretended to agree.

"_Breaking News…"_ said a voice from the television set above the bar.

"_It has been confirmed that Mayor Hayward's daughter, Freya Hayward, has been reported missing. She was last seen at a night club in the city and according to her family, had not returned that night. The twenty-three year old had gone out last night to celebrate a friend's birthday when they said she disappeared."_

_Fuck._

My stomach sank when the image of the blonde headed girl appeared on the screen. My victim… was the mayor's daughter.

"Shit," I belched.

"Would you look at that? The Mayor's daughter is missing," Bill said leaning against the counter looking towards the report.

"Yea, I know…"

"Partying last night. Probably left with some fellow," he inferred and boy did he hit it right on the nose.

"_A by-stander said that they thought they saw Freya leaving with a young man. No description was given and no evidence has been found yet. But security tapes are being reviewed_," the reporter continued to say.

My crime was slowly beginning to unravel before me. If there were any security cameras my identity would be revealed. I wondered how they'd jail a vampire…

"I knew it," said Bill.

"What?" I quickly asked.

"She went out with a fellow. Oh boy he probably killed the girl. These naïve kids will never learn. Listen Barry, go back home and take care of things. There's no way of moving forward if you're still looking back," he said resuming his cleaning.

What better moment than now when they figure out who took the mayor's daughter out for a stroll that night and never returned her back? Though it pained to pick at an open wound, I had to return to Mystic Falls once again.

"You're right Bill. I guess I'll be on the run…home," I said before downing one more shot of whiskey.

"Good luck," he shouted as I left the old bar.

**So what do you think? Feel free to review.**


	2. The Return

Chapter 2

**The Return**

Mystic Falls… was as dusty and rugged as I left it. Nothing had seemed to change about the town; nothing that would stand out during the day at least. I pulled up to the neighborhood I had once come to know as my home. Everything seemed the same: still and quiet. After knocking on the door to _my_boarding house, though I know after leaving it for all these years it was everything but, I figured no one was home. There was no answer at the door or movement from inside. Walking away I noticed something on the lawn that stops me in my tracks.

"What the hell?"

A _for sale_ sign was pinned into the grassy ground. I had to catch myself from falling at discovering its meaning.

"Really, Stefan? I'm gone seven years and you're putting our large, large house for sale?" I said to myself. "Now, where the fuck are you?"

* * *

><p>I arrived in front of the place I had been running from all these years. I promised myself never to set foot here, but the possible murder charges in New York have forced me to face it. I stood on the steps of the Gilbert house: the home of the girl I had loved; the porch where I confessed it. I felt anxiety looming and I almost stopped myself from ringing the door bell. Suddenly the door unlocked.<p>

A confused dark complexioned Stefan stood in front of me. He was unrecognizable and I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I had no floaters in my eyes.

"Damon?"

"Weren't expecting me?" I jokingly asked.

"What are you doing here," he asked and his tone surprised me. He almost seemed displeased.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see now," I said.

"Well you've been gone for seven years. Not exactly the person I'd expect at my door," he said stepping onto the porch.

I bowed my head for hurting him or whatever it was that had him all grumpy all these years. I sighed and said, "Well I'm here. I decided to come back."

"Okay…well come in," he said inviting me into what seemed to be his home?

Walking alongside the walls of the hallway I noticed pictures of Elena and Stefan in lovy-dubby poses, gross.

"So you guys moved in together…" I said scanning the images on the wall as I followed him into the living room.

"We're married," he plainly stated and I immediately stopped behind him.

"Seriously?" I asked though I knew it was true. The naïve part of me hoped he was joking.

"Seriously. Hey honey guess what the cat dragged in," he shouted and his terminology caused a sour reaction in me. _Honey…s_eriously?

"What are you talking about," Elena replied from a distance. Walking into the living room she paused. There she was: the same brown eyes, long brown hair and sweetness to her air. I stood with my hands in my pockets giving her time to make sense of my presence while I absorbed hers. She was as beautiful as I left her.

"Damon?"

"Heyyy. Sorry to show up so unexpected-"

"What brings you back?" Her voice was soft despite the tension in her neck and shoulders.

"Well, I've been living in New York for a while. Just decided the city life wasn't for me."

"Oh, well it's good to have you back," she politely said.

I tried to smile at her, but the tension in my face only caused me to remain unmoved.

"We were about to have lunch if you want to join us," Stefan said. I almost forgot how different he looked now. I scanned him again, my eyebrows tight. I couldn't quite pinpoint it until I looked at my hand and his face. I was extremely pale next him; my skin was white as paper and his...had a glow.

"Did you get a tan," I asked, to which he responded, "what?"

"Vampires aren't as dark as you are now. How'd you get so dark? Looks like you've got actual warm blood running to your cheeks," I said poking at his skin and he swatted me off.

"Yes I am darker I guess. There is warm blood running to my cheeks and all over my body," he replied.

"What? Okay, sure..." I sarcastically agreed, but there was no way a vampire like him would have that sort of fleshy tone. Not with our thin cold blood that caused the frosted hue in our flesh.

"Damon a lot has changed since you left," he began and I interjected.

"Yea no shit. Like you trying to sell our house. When were you going to consult with me?"

He sighed then slumped onto the couch.

"Seriously bro, when? Why?"

"Well, Elena and I thought that owning both houses was unnecessary. Plus we could use the money," he explained.

"Elena? So you let Elena decide what to do with our house?"

"no-"

"So what? What, Elena says jump and you jump, is that how it is?" My voice became elevated.

"Elena is my wife!" His did too and I shouted "Yea, I know that."

The room became silent. A few seconds later Elena rushed in. "What's going on?"

"My house." I couldn't contain my anger and pushed right past her.

I shoved myself into the bathroom behind the stairs. My heart was racing. The pressure was building and all I wanted right now was a bag of blood with a bit of whiskey on the side. The hunger again; and it seemed to be getting louder. I was so mad, so frustrated. The woman I loved is out there married to my brother. I couldn't face her. I couldn't face the power she had over me…and my freakin house!

I began grunting and growling, fighting my thirst and anger. I took a deep breath and looked at the face within the mirror. My blue eyes were engulfed by red veins. My eyebrows were hunched and they produced a shadow beneath them. I looked beastly… I was beastly. Why would anyone want to love such a creature; one capable of killing them in the spur of the moment?

I wanted to smash the mirror in, destroy the reflection in it, but a knock on the door brought me to my senses.

"Damon?" Elena stood quietly outside the door.

I squeezed my eyes shut and inhaled deeply. "Yea I'll be right out."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea…" I lied.

I opened to door to find her doe-like eyes staring up at me.

"I'm fine," I repeated, my voice low this time.

"Lunch is ready," she stated then walked away. I hung back to compose myself.

After devouring human food, grilled sandwiches which Stefan inexplicably enjoyed, we sat around in the living room watching television. How mundane and boring it was here, they'd become the boring married couple.

I couldn't help sneak a couple of glances at Elena who sat quietly upon the love seat. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail exposing her long neck. Her lashes blinked innocently as she stared into the TV set I currently ignored.

I then observed my brother. Damn did he look different or what? He looked _alive_, for lack of a better word. It was quite odd.

Suddenly Elena turned to me, catching me in my staring game. I gave her a smirk and she smiled. She smiled at me…

I quickly cleared my throat, returned to the television set taking a dragged sip of beer from the bottle I had earlier requested.

"So…when did you decide to come back," Stefan began the conversation.

"Well a couple of days ago. I was in my office, staring into the city skyline and felt…empty, you could say. So that's when I realized I had to come back." No, not really. I killed a girl and I had to leave.

"Wow," he said and I took another gulp of beer.

"So what's up with your skin bro. For real…"

Stefan sighed and smiled. He took a look into my eyes and said, "Like I said, things have changed since you've been gone."

"Like what? Well besides you selling our house without my permission."

"Well, for starters, my skin's this _fleshy_, you'd say, because…" he began but hesitated continuing. I waited attentively for him to continue, but whatever it was seemed like too much to say at once.

"Because what," I motivated him.

"Because…I'm no longer a vampire."

It took me a few seconds to realize I had let the beer bottle in my hand slip out and onto the floor.

"Shit," I said scrabbling for the spilt mess.

"Don't worry I've got it," Elena said, quickly going for a stack of napkins in the kitchen. She crouched beside me and gently pressed the napkins on the ground. I was suddenly hit by the delicate scent of her perfume. A whole bunch of memories came rushing in: the night on the porch when I held her hands. She looked away from me. I held her chin and turned her to me. She blinked and I said it. I confessed it. I LOVE YOU.

I fell back onto my bottom, my back against the couch. My vision was blurring and the thirst was crawling in again; creeping into my head, tongue and heart.

"Are you okay," she asked and Stefan came for me. Sitting me on the couch he looked into my eyes with concern.

"Are sure you've been well?"

"Yea, yea I'm fine. Just…shocked," I breathed.

He nodded then retreated to his seat.

"So…" I sort of yelled as if I'd been released from a choke hole. "How did this happen? How did you become…human?" Boy how it pained me to utter the word.

"Well, ever since Esther was resurrected. She discovered a way to turn us human again."

Wow, did things change. I suddenly felt like an outsider. Like a foreigner in my own home town. I began to rethink my decision. Jail would have probably been less strange than this…

"So did you willingly do it or did someone make you," I said looking at Elena.

"No, I willingly did it. If I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the person I love, the human I love, and I couldn't, being a vampire. This was a blessing really."

The words made me sneer in disgust. "How's that a blessing? You're weak now."

"You should try it," Elena said and I was utterly shocked. I glared at her shaking my head. "This is insane. Preposterous if you ask me."

"I didn't ask," Stefan retorted.

I stared at him in disbelief. He didn't budge, instead he said, "Look, things are different. Now that you're back, you'll have to learn to adjust."

I stared at him analyzing how different he was and it wasn't his complexion I was noticing. No, it was his complaisant nature. How comfortable he was at fitting in. I felt anger rising in me and that's when I decided to leave.

"I've been gone for seven years. I doubt I'll be adjusting or _fitting in_any time soon. By the way, _we're_not selling that house," I said before storming out.

Just as he rose to speak I shut the door, leaving behind a brother I had lost and a girl I'd never have.

**Thank you guys for the feedback. I appreciate it. Update coming soon! :-)**


	3. Lovely Intruder

Chapter 3

**Lovely Intruder**

After putting my key in multiple times and having no success getting the door open, I concluded Stefan had the locks to our boardinghouse changed. The only reason: to keep me out. Why else? I'm the only one with access to the house.

I didn't quite understand what his problem was with me. Yea I wasn't here for seven years. So what? What did I owe him? I tried many times to draw up conclusions as to why my leave had upset him or hurt him in anyway. Whatever it was, was now keeping me out of my own home.

I climbed a tree opposite side of the house. If I timed it right, I could jump across to the roof of the first floor. From there I'd open the window; surely he didn't lock those, and climb through. Once I made it onto the roof, I carefully walked to one of the three windows leading to Stefan's room. To my luck, and Stefan's idiocy, I found the window open and I crawled through.

The furniture was still in its place, only it was covered in sheets of plastic. I went to each one and stripped them off. This house wasn't for sale.

I then headed for my room. I wondered what to expect. Did he sell my things? Did he have them covered in plastic? Did he store them?

As I approached my room, I thought I heard movement within it. I stopped for a moment to listen. It was faint, but I could have sworn I heard singing. I tiptoed in. Lucky for me my furniture was still here, no plastic in sight. The sounds were coming from the bathroom.

I noticed upon my bed a bag with clothes in it and a purse. To the far right, on the night table, there was some sort of badge. I walked to it afraid I had just come across the house's new owner-a cop. "Detective. Mystic Falls County." There's a detective in my house!

As I looked up towards the direction of the singing, I noticed the bathroom door was open and someone was in my shower. I would attack, but being naked in a shower was vulnerable enough so there was no threat. I waited there with baited breath, when suddenly the figure behind the glass doors stepped out.

I could barely see through the open gap, but I squinted enough to find the naked body of a…woman. Her back was to me and to my surprise she had an incredible backside. Brown, caramel skin and the arch of her back leading to her beautiful buttocks had me enticed. "Who is that," I whispered. In the midst of leaning closer to make out her identity, the figure spun around.

Finding me spying, she screamed and quickly shut the door. It took me a second to realize it, but the girl with the beautiful backside…was Bonnie.

I didn't know what to do. I basically stood there waiting for her to reappear so we could exchange apologies and explanations. I mean, she was staying in _my _home after all. Intruding you could say.

Suddenly the door opened again. This time Bonnie walked out wrapped in a towel, unfortunately.

She looked different. Maybe it was her hair? It was short, just past her chin and it hung above her shoulders. But I'll tell you what wasn't different, her glare. She glowered at me with those hazel eyes, an expression I could never forget. She didn't say a word. Instead she looked me up and down, then looked away embarrassingly and went for her clothes.

"So you're not going to apologize," is the first thing I blurted out.

"What?" she said turning around.

"Um, you're in my room. You were using my shower…" I said becoming annoyed by her supposed obliviousness. How could she not see what was wrong with this picture?

"What are you even doing here Damon? Other than spying on people…" she said gripping tightly to her towel.

"Hey I wasn't spying. I didn't know there would be a naked girl in my room. Not that I'm complaining...but seriously, what are you doing here?"

She sighed heading back to the bathroom.

"So are we going to explain ourselves or what?" I shouted.

"For what?" she said returning to the room in nothing but an over the shoulder t-shirt and underwear. I couldn't help sneaking a look at her backside as she walked away. Call it an instinct, if you will.

"Well..." she waited for me to answer.

"Well, I decided to come back to Mystic Falls. Now, _your_ turn."

"Really?" she began and I replied with a quick a-hum.

"Okay. Well, my house caught on fire a week ago. Stefan and Elena let me stay here while I look for a new place. Is that good enough for you? …Oh, and don't worry I'm not taking your home. I can't even afford it…"

"Well….thanks," I said realizing how childish I was being. "But why my room?"

"You're bed," she said tossing herself onto it, "Is comfortable." She suddenly pulled out a stack of folders from her bag. She spread them out on the bed and began studying the profiles within them.

Her hair wasn't the only thing that made her different. It was her confidence. That and she was a detective…

"So you work for the county police department?" I tried commencing a conversation.

"Yep," she said still fixated on the papers.

"Oh," I said and sat at the foot of the bed. I pulled one of the folders out of her hand. "Who's this," I said and she slapped my arm retrieving the document.

"This is confidential!" She protested and I smirked.

"Sorry," I sarcastically apologized and rolled my eyes.

"I hunt vampires."

I turned to her in confusion and astonishment. She never lifted her head.

"What?"

"My department; we're part of the paranormal control. In fact, I'm supposed to take you in."

"You're kidding right," I said starring her down. Vampire hunters? What has this town come to?

"Why this vampiric holocaust," I proceeded to ask, truly puzzled by this towns change for the worst.

"Well, ever since Esther's return and her ability to break the curse, we've urged vampires to step forward and do it. In fact, it's a law now. Any vampire's caught hurting people will be forced to Esther's trial and then will be changed. Those discovered will be convinced to do it."

My mouth hung slightly open. I could not believe my ears. A Mystic Falls where vampires aren't allowed to simply be?

"I know it's shocking. But being human isn't so bad. Your brother's human now," she said and her suggestion made me as angry as Elena's.

"I'm not changing," I sternly said standing this time at the foot of the bed.

She looked up at me with a condescending gaze. "You can't walk around here doing the shit you use to. If you get caught feeding, they'll be no exceptions. You get turned. Unless you want to be jailed forever…"

I might as well have stayed jailed in New York. Mystic Falls had become a prison

"Then you won't see me feed," I plainly said and turned away from her.

"I already know you're here. The council will want to put you through the change right away," she continued to explain.

"I'll leave then…"

"Where?"

"I don't know somewhere! Some place other than here!"

"Why did you come back then? Why not stay where you were," she continued to question and I grew more annoyed.

"I just did okay. I didn't want to be there anymore…."

She eyed me, squinted, and I could tell she was seeing through my transparency. She then breathed out, realizing she shouldn't dig deeper.

"Fine… I'll see what I can do. But you'll have to do everything I say. Okay?" she sternly said and my tensed face loosened. I nodded yes and she continued with her reading. I hung there for a moment. Didn't know what to do next.

"Well…I'm staying_ here_," I said and she looked up again.

"Okay…"

"This is my room."

"Well you've been gone for seven years…"

"Counting the days since I left I see," I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously…"

"What?"

"My bed…"

"No."

"Excuse me," I said and I forcibly climbed on. I shoved her papers aside and she protested.

"Damon, stop!"

"Well if you're not getting off, I'm getting on," I said laying out right next to her.

"Take your shoes off" she complained and I groaned.

"This is my bed. I get to do what I want." This time she grunted.

"Fine, you stay on that side, "she pushed a pillow right in between us. I looked at it in disbelief, but decided not to press on.

She put her things away and went for the lamp on the night table, but I quickly stopped her. "Wait I have to get undressed, woman!"

"Ughh."

I slipped my boots and jacket off. Then I stripped to nothing but my boxer briefs; a great show for her I'm sure. I gave her my back side to tease her.

"Don't look," I jokingly said.

"Shut up," she replied and I chuckled.

I enjoyed pissing her off. It's a game I'd been playing for years ever since we met. I'd be the supposed "douche" while her, the mother Teresa. It was a ping pong game of insults. The last thing I expected was mother Teresa and Jack the Ripper sleeping in the same bed.

"So, how is it being a _detective_…?" I said a couple of minutes after getting in bed.

"Good. I like it," she said, her back to me. I laid there shirtless with my arms behind my head; her, pants-less beneath the sheets.

"You would like it, hunting vampires and what not. It's a witch's wet dream…" I said emphasizing the "m" as I rolled my eyes.

She, who had been still the whole time, turned around to face me and said, "You bet it is." It was the way she said it, so catty, so confident and not for a second did she lift her eyes from mine. I smiled. I liked it. In fact, I felt excited…

"Say, why don't they get rid of witches too? For all we know they're _far _worse than vampires, with their magic powers and what not…" I proceeded to push her buttons. Without a warning she grabbed the pillow dividing us and slammed it over my head.

"Ouch witch. Take it easy, I only joke!"

She shoved the pillow right back in its spot and laid flat on her back. "So, what's the real reason you're back in Mystic Falls," she asked. I remained quiet for a moment, contemplating on whether to confess everything to _Bonnie,_ or confess and get my ass arrested by a _detective_. So I did the politically correct thing: said the truth without saying it…

"Something happened. I was being chased. Thought I'd come home."

"Is that why? By who and why?"

"Why do you want to know?" I was growing weary of her interrogations.

"You're right. Sorry," she said then turned on her side, her back to me again.

I sighed. The room grew quiet. I turned on my side facing the window. Through a gap in the curtain I found the moon and stared at it. It was bright, its light peering through the curtains; one thing that hasn't changed in this forsaken town. I tried to hold onto it, hoping its light would wake me up from this weird dream. Maybe I'll wake up seven years ago, before I decided to leave and none of this would have happened. I would still have a brother, a family, and perhaps…

Stupid, I was stupid for thinking it.

I rolled around on my other side facing the sleeping Bonnie. She breathed lightly. Upon her shoulder plate was a tattoo of a crescent moon. I hadn't noticed it before. It was small in black ink upon her skin. I stared at it for moments. For some reason it gave me hope. All the bantering between us two, the way we could still maintain that relationship despite my absence made me realize that not everything's changed. It gave me optimism: I wasn't entirely alone in this foreign town I use to call _home_.

**Thank you guys for the feedback. Much appreciated. Update coming soon! :-)**


	4. The Agreement

Chapter 4

**The Agreement**

The next morning I found myself lying beside an empty space in the bed. My eyes were crusty, having had the best sleep in days. I went downstairs when suddenly I was hit with the scent of fresh pancakes.

"That smells appetizing," I said walking into the kitchen. I found Bonnie dressed this time. She wore a pair of slacks, with a blazer and heels. She looked corporate-like. Hanging from her neck, her detective's badge. One side of her hair was brushed behind her ear. She looked much stern than she did last night in her _pink panties_.

"Well you can have some," she said taking a sip from her coffee.

"I said it's appetizing. I never said I'd eat it," I bantered.

"Fine… get dressed."

I didn't bother to see what I looked like this morning. I still graced my white boxer-briefs. I adjusted my junk in front of her to which she reacted as I gleefully expected.

"Ugh, would you please…" she complained, grilling me.

"What? It's my home, my junk and I do what I please," I said and shoved a pancake in my mouth. Surprisingly, it didn't taste that bad.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Seriously. We have to head down to the station. I got to figure out what to do with you…"

"Why? Can't you just pretend you never saw me?"

"No, I can't. If someone else finds you here it'd be much worse, trust me."

"Oh, want me all for yourself…," I said smiling with my cheeks full. "I trust you. Do you trust me," I asked and smiled. She chuckled and said, "Seriously? No."

"What, why not," I asked already knowing the answer.

"You already know the answer, don't you?"

Right.

After breakfast I got dressed in my jeans, boots and leather jacket. I wasn't going to make much of an impression like this, but I wasn't about to go in wearing a suit. That is totally not worth it.

We pulled up to the station where I was told to remain in the car while she, Bonnie, went inside to work her _magic. _

I wasn't going in, but it didn't mean I wouldn't listen in. I amplified my hearing, one of the perks of being a vampire (_Ha! Suck on that Stefan). _I zeroed in on Bonnie's footsteps to follow her location.

"Good morning," I heard her say a couple of times to voices that returned in the same manner.

"Detective Bennet," said a voice.

"Matt," she replied and my eyebrows became tight.

"Hey Bonnie," he said, his voice soft this time.

They exchanged a couple of words; about a case or whatever, seemed more like flirting to me. Then she went to a space farther away- the sheriff's office perhaps.

"Elizabeth," she said followed by a door shutting. This was it, she was about to discuss me. I tuned out every sound around me and focused only on their voices.

"Bonnie, good morning," the sheriff replied.

"Good morning."

"Anything on the Waker Vampire case," she asked followed by a ruffling of paper. Vampire case? Damn Bonnie wasn't lying.

"I'm still working on it," she replied.

"Good. But remember, this is important. The more vampires we get rid of, the safer this town will be." Ugh, did those words make my stomach turn.

"Well, that's the reason I'm here. Um, let's say a friend, one of your old consultants in fact, came back and happened to still be a vampire…" she tried and boy did she not have a way with words. Elizabeth saw right through her and said, "Is Damon back?"

"Well…"

"Well what? Have you seen him?"

"I have."

"Well we should send him to trial."

"That's the thing, he refuses. "

"Bonnie this is your case. It's your responsibility to turn him in."

Her words stirred the anger I had growing inside. The times she confided in me to help her capture those criminals in town and here she was blindly sending me to the chopping block.

"Elizabeth, I think we should reconsider in his case. He's just returned and I haven't seen him feeding. Maybe he's not feeding on humans at all…" Bonnie tried to persuade her. If they only knew that I'm at my highest with hunger; that I killed someone over it.

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't. But I also can't bring him in. Perhaps we can work something out…"

They remained silent for a minute; I assumed Forbes was trying to hear her case.

"Fine. We won't send him to trial; however, he works for you, as an undercover source."

_Seriously?_

"Seriously?" Bonnie said as if she had read my mind.

"What, you don't think we should?"

"No, no. It's fine…"

"Good. But if he screws up; if one human is harmed by his hand, he will go straight in, no questions."

"Yes sheriff."

"Very well then, get back to work. I need a follow-up on this Waker case," she said.

"Yes, mam."

"And Bonnie,"

"Yes…"

"Make sure he doesn't reveal his vampirism to others. This will look bad on all of us."

This is when I pulled away and returned my hearing to the emptiness of the car. Concealing myself, passing off as a human being? I couldn't think of ways for that working out right.

Suddenly the car door opened with Bonnie slumping right in.

"So…" I began.

"You're fine. You won't have to change," she quickly said.

"Thanks…but," I hinted at what she was concealing. She turned to me, eyebrows tight, perhaps wondering how I knew more was to come.

"But… we have to work together. You're going to be my undercover source…," she said then rolled her eyes.

I pretended to be taking this in for the first time. "Damn, wow. Okay then-"

"But…" she quickly added, "You have to act like a human amongst others. You can act like yourself amongst the other vampires."

"Wow, I don't know how I feel about that?" I sarcastically began.

"What do you mean? It doesn't matter how you feel. Do you _want _to be changed into a human or what?"

"No. I mean I don't know how I feel about betraying people of my kind. You know, turning in fellow my vampires… it's kind of hypocritical."

"I'm sure you'll manage."

Suddenly a figure appeared beside her window. Matt Donovan...

"Where are going Bennett?" he said leaning down once she had opened the window.

"Dropping something off," she casually said, referring to me as "something" or rather nothing. I glared at both of them.

Matt hunched even lower to see what she was referring to. His eyebrows rose.

"Damon, you're back," he said surprised, with a bit of distaste.

I did nothing but glare at him. He wore a dark brown suit and a tie. He looked as _business-y_as Bonnie and I suspected there was more to their relationship than just the matching attire.

"Yea had to clear some things up for him. I'm getting him adjusted to the town's changes," she replied and he nodded okay.

"Well Damon, it's good to have you back," he said.

"Good to be back," I replied and smiled. I enjoyed blatantly faking cordiality.

"So, Bonnie, about the Waker case, I've got a spotting at the Mystic Grill. The bartender was able to point him out from our pictures. I think we should check it out tonight," he said and I almost gagged. What a lame excuse to ask a girl out.

"Okay," she replied and I looked at her in disbelief. How was she not noticing how blatant that was? She walked right into it.

"Okay let's meet at around 10," he said and she nodded.

"See you guys later," he said tapping the car door then walked off to the station.

As she pulled out and away I starred at her. "Well that has to be the lamest way to ask a girl out."

"What?" she asked.

"_Let's go to the grill to discuss this case_, yea right..."

She laughed to which I replied with a look of confusion.

"Are you kidding me? Okay Matt and I are partners. We're working on a case," she explained, but I still remained suspicious.

"It's still weird."

"No it's not!"

"And what's the deal with this Waker case anyways?"

She looked at me briefly then rolled her eyes. Suddenly, we took a turn in the road towards a sloped street.

"See up there," she said coming to a stop at the slope of the street.

"Up that hill?"

"There's a house up there. It's been abandoned for years now. We suspect there's a vampire safe-housing there. Where other vampires hide and feed. Eunice Waker, we believe, is one of the founders. We came across him once and he got away. He actually bit Matt in the process. Since then we've made him high priority. This house is our best bet on his location," she explained.

I examined the house for a moment. From where we were standing, it appeared like a tiny grey speck. You could make out the roofs and windows, even the pillars on the porch. It was approximately four stories high, based on the floor levels. It faced us in an angle. From there you could see two floors following the first up. Another, down, buried beside the hill, in the lower part of the ground. I tried looking out for movement or any signs of life.

"You can't get a warrant?" I asked still observing the property.

"Well, we'd have to ask a judge, but presenting a vampire case would be ludicrous. The town's mayor, Carol Lockwood, would approve of it since she passed the secret law in the first place. Elizabeth's going to see if Carol can be of some assistance. For now, we can only watch from a distance. Unless, you go in and see what's up. If we show Lockwood evidence she'll have us in right away."

"Well…sounds like a plan," I said.

"Good. Now let's get ready for dinner."

"What?"

"You're coming with me to the Mystic grill. You're part of this case now," she said.

"Oh, come on," I protested.

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Very," she said and grinned, stepping heavily on the gas pedal.

**Thanks for the reviews, subs etc. Feel free to leave your thoughts. :-)**


	5. Dinner and a Chase

Chapter 5

**Dinner and a Chase**

I took another dragged sip of whiskey as I prepared for the night. Reclined on the couch with my feet kicked up I rested, and contemplated tonight's stupid meeting. I also waited for Bonnie to finish getting dressed.

"Okay, let's go," she said finally emerging from the stairs.

"Great let's get this shit over with," I replied taking the last drop to my tongue; every one counted if I wanted to survive this night. All I wanted to do was come home, live in my big ass house alone, and drink blood. Lucky for me, my secret stash hidden in a cooler beneath the floorboards in the basement kept my thirst satisfied. However, I only had three bags left, which would only last me about a week. After that, I'd have to find a way to hunt without getting caught.

"Get over what? You're working for us now," she said approaching me this time.

"Heels," I asked starring at the contraptions around her feet.

"They're wedges."

"_Oh, no, this isn't a date at all_," I said rolling my eyes. I could not believe she was dragging me to this.

"It's not! The point is to blend in. Besides, I just got these," she said showing me her feet.

I rolled my eyes then turned on my heel for the door.

"And Damon," she said while I opened the door for her, "Behave…"

I gave her the widest smile possible which really translated as cunning and she shook her head. The moon-a tattoo I bet no one else knew about, especially not the police department-was exposed on her bare shoulder plate. I smiled; maybe the Bonnie from the other night was coming out to play.

* * *

><p>The Mystic Grill-absolutely nothing's changed about this place except for maybe the people. As we walked in I recognized a couple of faces-bartenders, regulars, regulars who were now scouting high school girls-but now, fresh faces graced the restaurant. Some were high schoolers, other's newcomers and some, I'm guessing were vampires-turned-human who finally had the valor to mingle among others. Whoever they were, all they meant was new blood. Who knows which one of these could provide the newest brand of taste to get incredibly high off?<p>

I brought myself back once we made it towards the table Matt had reserved.

"Hey," he had yelled to make sure we had spotted him. I pretended not having seen or heard him and looked over his head. That's when he began waving his arms. Pathetic…

"Oh, there's Matt," Bonnie said.

"Oh, didn't even _see _him…"

"Hey, thought you heard me calling out for you," he said as we sat within the booth.

"Didn't hear a thing," I said, smiling, then grabbed the menu off the table.

"Didn't know you were coming…sorry, but why _are_ you here?" he asked and I lowered the menu from over my eyes.

He sat there mouth still slightly ajar and I squinted.

"Matt, Damon's going to be working with us…" Bonnie began.

"What?" he said in disbelief. He then looked at me again. I smiled and raised my eyebrows, to which he replied with a glare.

"Well, that's why I brought him to the station. Damon's still a vampire. We made a bargain to keep him this way if he helped the department catch the others."

"And Elizabeth agreed to this?"

"It was her idea," she said then turned to her menu.

"You can't be serious…"

"I am," she plainly stated.

He sighed. "Okay…Well… tonight's plan," he began.

"Yep," Bonnie responded, ready for the details. I remained staring at the menu. There was silence followed by a sigh.

"Um…"

"Damon!" Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"The plan…" Matt said looking at me with distaste.

"Right…" I replied then slowly folded the menu onto the table.

"So, keep your eye out for any strange activity. It's usually easy to spot them luring someone away," he instructed.

"Are you sure?" I retorted.

He closed his eyes and sighed then turned to me, "Yes I am sure. I'm a detective."

"Yea, a _vampire detective; _is that even real? Besides, there are guys in here trying to bag girls. What's to say one of them won't lure one out? How can you tell apart the vampire from the pervs?"

He looked at me, mouth hanging open. "You're kidding?"

"Damon, just follow instructions. You won't have to do much anyways. Just say if you see something strange," Bonnie interjected.

"Fine…"

"Now," he continued his voice a bit louder. "Keep an eye out for this guy." He went for his back pocket. Out of his wallet he retrieved a picture and slid it on the table.

"Wow, you keep this in your wallet everywhere you go…?"

"It's just for tonight," he argued back.

"Sure…So who's this?"

"_This _is Eunice Waker, the one I told you about," Bonnie responded.

"Oh, so this is the high priority," I said observing the picture. He wasn't much. In fact he was a real skinny guy, with sunken eyes whose color was a dull grey.

"So this is the guy who bit you? This is high priority?" I said in disbelief. "I mean a six year old kid could fight this guy off…"

"Well it wasn't that easy, considering I'm human and he's a vampire…" he retorted.

"But still, you're a big guy, you could take him."

He remained silent with his eyes closed. He clasped his hands together pressing his fingertips against his forehead. I bet he wanted to kick my ass right about now and I'd love to see him try. But if Eunice here, who seems to be about 5'8 give or take and frail framed, bit him, who knows how much damage I would cause…

"Okay, maybe we should just split up. That way we cover a larger area of the restaurant," Bonnie mediated.

"Sounds like a good idea," I said, still trying to dance on Donovan's nerves.

"Yea let's do that," he said lowly this time.

We each picked a corner of the grill to cover. Mine was beside the pool table. We each split up and readied positions.

* * *

><p>There wasn't much I could see going on from my corner. There were a couple of youngsters playing pool while some… played more than just that. One guy in particular stood awfully close to his "date" playing off the "let me teach you how to shoot" trick to get up behind her. She smiled, possibly pretending to hide the uncomfortable feeling of a boner rubbing up against her ass. It was pathetic and I was now growing bored and hungry. Ugh, so many new people, so much fresh blood to taste from. I licked my lips contemplating a nice bloody meal. Suddenly, I found Bonnie glaring at me. I winked at her she rolled her eyes.<p>

Returning to the _cozy _pair, they were now a little too close for comfort. But something struck out to me about that guy. It wasn't his stylish brown hair, thin nose or silvery brown eyes. It was the way he smelled her hair. The way he leaned in, poking the tip of his nose between the strands of her ashy blonde locks. As if he was absorbing the scent of her flesh. I knew this because this was how I prepared for a meal. The pounding in the chest, then in the ears- so loud you can't hear yourself think: the thirst.

I decide to get a better look. Grabbing a cue stick off the wall I asked to join them. Looking as if she'd been expecting me, the girl sprung out of his hold and said "Sure!" I smiled locking eyes with my target. He rolled his eyes then gave me a quick glare. We re-gathered the balls, and then he readied his position. She had stepped aside to watch us play. Then I leaned over, sizing up the setup. Squinting, I found the point I'd been searching for, so I aimed the tip of the stick towards the red ball and launched it into the pocket.

"Pretty good…" he said stepping into position.

"I've had practice…" I replied.

"Sure it's not more?" he said this time bent over. Then he poked the ball forcefully to the other end of the table.

"Other than practice; what else is there?" It was my turn. After making my shot I stood up straight and found him starring at me.

"Extraordinary senses, maybe," he said with a sly smile on his face. I don't know what he meant by it, but it told me something was up with this kid. I stared at him for a moment; did he know something I did? Suddenly the sound of glass smashing broke the tension.

"Ouch!" bellowed the ash-blonde headed girl. Looking at her hands, I found blood pouring from a hidden wound. Shattered glass sprinkled around her feet. At that moment I remained still and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The scent of her blood- the sweetness, the salt, the burning metal-was intoxicating. I stood there, numb to my surroundings. My heart began pounding wildly, followed by the rush within my ears. My vision slowly blurred and all I could distinguish was the strawberry tint of her blood.

I noticed that beside me stood my opponent. He too was in this haze and he stared, mouth ajar without saying a word. I saw his flesh change to a grey, sprouting, like mine when I'm about to take a bite; when I'm about to lose control.

"Let's go," he quickly snapped holding her and her sliced hand. I'm too lost in the haze to notice Bonnie waving at me.

I snapped back to consciousness, but I'm hungrier than ever. I signaled her to follow.

"What happened?" she frantically asked when we made it out onto the sidewalk.

"We have to follow that guy," I tried to get out, but I was out of breath.

"The one you were playing pool with?"

"Yes," I almost shout, fighting the hunger.

"Well where did he go?" she said searching the street.

I looked around and suddenly my heightened senses led me to a trail on the floor. I followed it leading me to an empty spot on the lot.

"I can still smell it," I said sniffing the air. "Seems like they're not too far. I can follow it. Come on, drive," I urge her and she quickly went for her car.

We sped off leaving Matt, who had just noticed our absence, a tiny dot on the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"Do you still have them?"<p>

"Yea, keep going," I said sticking my head out of the window. The smell was growing stronger and I sensed we were near. He honestly didn't make it that far. Perhaps the hunger was so strong he thought he'd pick a bush far enough not to get caught, but close enough to indulge.

"Stop," I finally said finding a spot where the scent had grown its strongest. We were alongside a two way road with nothing but trees on each side.

I quickly opened the door and Bonnie followed. We remained still for a moment; I finding the direction of the scent and she waiting for my cue.

I zeroed in, right before us, just ten feet. I gestured her to follow.

Slowly we navigated through the trees. My bat-like vision allowed me to navigate with ease as opposed to Bonnie, who remained just a few inches behind me, touching my shoulder when she thought she had lost me.

Suddenly, apart from our breathing, we heard rustling. Then a snarl and a growl followed by some sucking noises.

I inched closer stepping alongside the tree when I find him. He's leaned up against the trunk, head buried in her neck as she draped across his arms.

"He's in front of me," I whisper and telling by his sudden halt he must have heard us.

"Stand behind me," Bonnie quickly ordered.

Suddenly, she aimed a gun towards him. A light unexpectedly burst from the contraption, giving her a clear view and aim at her target. Pointing it strategically, she released the trigger and with one single shot to the chest he was down. Dropping to his knees along with the ashy blonde headed girl, both bodies tangled upon each other. My mouth had fallen open. The precision and the confidence; how she did it I knew not. One single shot it's all it took. I knew something had changed in her and at first I couldn't figure it out. The stern, quiet and unconfident little witch had now become a no shit-taker, gun savvy, confident, secret-assassin badass.

"Wow," is all I could get out. I was still amazed, that I didn't even notice my thirst.

"Shit!" she shouted crouched on the floor.

"What is it?"

"God damn it! She's dead," she said then stood up and held her head. "We were too late." She mercilessly kicked the grey vampire on the head.

"Bonnie, Bon, calm down," I said trying to get a physical hold of her. I grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her away from the corpses.

"Look, it's my fault," I said placing her in front of me. She whipped her nose angrily, avoiding my eyes.

"If I had reacted sooner, I could have stopped it," I consoled.

"No, you did the right thing Damon. It was just the circumstances I guess," she said finally breathing out.

I took a step back to observe the bodies. Both had become pale grey; one drained of blood, the other a product of his condition. In death, they were almost impossible to tell apart.

"So, we're not changing him?"

"No, I had to kill him," she said leaning up against a tree. "The way he was feeding was too strong to draw him away without killing him."

For a moment, I thought back to New York. How strongly I was feeding and how Bonnie would've, without a doubt, shot me straight in the chest. Maybe that's what I really needed- one less problem for this world. Now I'm one huge problem for New York. The mayor must have enlisted a man hunt for his daughter's body by now. Would they find it? It was only a matter of time.

I went to fetch the corpses beside the tree. "What do we do with them," I asked standing over the two.

"We'll take him for a burning. As for her, I don't know yet. We'd have to make up some homicide case for her family's sake," Bonnie replied.

Maybe that's what I should have done: pretended to have spotted the body. No. I should have laid it out in plain sight and let _them _figure out what it was. How many times have they come across a vampire line up?

I began lifting the body of my previous pool game-opponent, when I notice something on the inside of his forearm. A tattoo. From what I could make out, it wasn't a cute little ink design like Bonnie's crescent moon, but with better lighting I'm sure to make a better observation.

"Uh, Bonnie," I said lifting the corpses arm to my face.

"What?"

"You should come see this…"

**Thanks guys for the reviews, subs, and favorites! :-) update coming soon (hopefully, I've been so busy!) **


	6. The Relapse

Chapter 6

**The Relapse**

The flesh was a bluish hue beneath the light, but the ink still remained intact. Sketched out in black-dried-liquid was the image of a circle. Within it: three quarters of a cross, intercepted by a curve with a peak in the middle of it. It resembled fangs along with a bat and of course, a cross- a cryptic symbol for some sort of cult.

"I think I've seen this before," said Bonnie observing the vampire's lifeless arm.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. Possibly on the others. I'll have to check through my records. It's a symbol for sure. Not quite sure what it means," she said rubbing her latex covered finger upon it. "I'll have the analyst take a picture."

"Awesome," I replied and snapped the latex off my hands.

As weird as it was, being in the county police department with this new found _purpose _felt comforting.

"So, have you seen Stefan and Elena," she now asked as we stepped out of the morgue.

"I have…" I replied, insinuating that I didn't really want to venture the topic, but she didn't catch on and proceeded to ask, "How'd they take your return? Weren't spying on them naked, too, right?"

I pursed my lips and squinted, "No, I did not…that would have been just plain weird."

She chuckled exposing a bright smile. Bonnie laughing, I don't think I've ever been acquainted with it. It was pleasing to see. Aside from her newly acquired _skills_, she seemed to have a newfound tolerance for me.

"Yea, they weren't too taken I guess. I get it though. I've been gone for so long; doesn't matter that we're brothers and all. If you're gone that long you're freakin' strangers."

"Well, he's right. You guys _are_ strangers. So much has happened since you left and I'm sure there's been change in your life."

Has it? Has there really been change? Let's see: I moved to escape a love I'd been denied, fell into this alcoholic-bloodoholic abyss and killed someone over it. Has much changed…?

"I could care less what they think, honestly," I replied.

"But you do care. Otherwise, it wouldn't hurt you so much," she said and it struck me how easily she saw through my façade; irked me really.

I shook my head and turned away from her, when I was suddenly met by a pair of scolding eyes.

"Damon."

Just as I was beginning to feel comfortable the crow of a woman sprung out of nowhere setting my nerves on edge. "Elizabeth," I replied in an uninterested manner.

"Can I have a word with you," she sternly asked.

"Hmmm…" I pretended to deliberate pressing my finger up against my pursed lips. She lifted an eyebrow in disbelief then sighed.

"Sure…," I finally said and gave her a tight smile.

"So you're really back," she began as we entered her office. Wow, was a place ever so reflective of character as this room. Collector's guns hung on the wooden paneled walls. Certificates of the academy, her pictured hands shaking with the Mayor's, and a deer's head poking right out of the wall. It was the embodiment of a hardcore ranger. Though Elizabeth's "no shit-taking" and academy training would dub her a badass, she was more of a rip-and-chew-off- your dick kind of gal; you wouldn't mess with her, but you wouldn't secretly want to fuck her either.

"Yes, I'm back," I said sliding into a leather chair in front of her.

"What brings you back?" she proceeded to interrogate me her tone causing this unpleasant feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I wanted to come home. See the fam," I replied fiddling my thumbs. I didn't quite appreciate the questioning and tried to restrain my irritation by focusing on something pleasant, like a nice meal. But as her questions continued to shoot forth my mind wandered to a more disturbing scene: her head snapping off her shoulders.

"Well I'm sure Bonnie told you about our agreement. Now, you must've agreed to it. But just in case she didn't make it quite clear," she said then leaned forward on her desk. Her eyes were narrow, her cheek muscles tight. "Fuck up once, Damon, just once and I'll have your head removed."

Whoa, who would have known we both wanted the other decapitated? However, her threat stimulated this fury in me. I remained puzzled as to why I caused her so much hate. Did I not help her when she was in dire need to maintain order in this town? Was I not the one to keep a look out for her when things were stirring within the council itself?

I leaned back in my chair absorbing her words.

"That wasn't the agreement," I finally got out through my gritted teeth.

"Sure it was," she said pretending to be completely oblivious, fetching papers in her drawer.

"No, the agreement was, I don't fuck up, I get to stay a vampire. Otherwise I'm turned human," I said this time leaning forward.

"We'll see about that," she scornfully said and all I could do was deeply swallow the anger that was rising in my throat. But I'm sure my bulging blue eyes expressed otherwise.

"Are we done here?" I quickly asked, trying with all my will not to strangle her.

"Almost," she said then smiled. I studied the corners of her mouth. They were engulfed with wrinkles. Her cheeks sagged a bit, her eyes were also traced by age and make-up covered bags.

"Here, you have to sign this. This makes the agreement official," she said sliding the one paged contract from her end to mine.

I glared at her then the document. In here I would officially sign over my freedom. To be honest, the paper was unnecessary. She still had the power to do with me as she pleased, as long as I stayed in this town.

"Is this really necessary," I sighed.

"This explains the terms," she said handing me a pen.

"I'll read this over and have it in to you by tomorrow," I veered to maintain my integrity.

"Fine, but if it's not on my desk by five, I'll have you sent to trial," she said raising herself from the table.

"No need," I sarcastically returned going for the door she now held for me.

"Thanks Damon," she hypocritically said and I had to stop a moment to process her animosity. My eyes narrowed as I took in every point on her face. I wanted to remember it well because, perhaps, when I do in fact mingle with these supposed rebels, I'll have her killed first.

Suddenly my phone buzzed within my pocket, snapping me out of our showdown.

* * *

><p>"Damon, meet me for lunch tomorrow," I read the text once more. I would say "no" sparing him my presence, but seeing as Stefan wanted to see me I agreed. Once reaching the door to the boarding house I replied with an "Ok." I thought it was time to learn why he hated me so much.<p>

At entering the house I noticed something was off. Someone had been in the house, but telling by the sounds coming from upstairs, they haven't even left.

"Bonnie, is that you," I said approaching the top of the stairs, but there was no reply and the noises were coming from Stefan's room.

I slowly walked towards it, leaning my head out looking out for the intruder. Once I made it to the doorway I found the door to Stefan's closet open and a light emitting from it. Before I could even move, out came a figure.

Long brown strands of hair concealed her identity, but I knew who she was. She lifted her head meeting her large brown eyes with my blues-a look of sudden shock appeared within them.

"Sorry," she quickly said.

"It's fine," _I _quickly said then gulped.

"I came to get some of Stefan's things," Elena said holding a couple of his shirts in her hands.

"Right," I replied and we both stood there not saying a word. She avoided my eyes and as much as I wanted to avoid hers, I kept looking, sort of dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?" she then asked.

"I know you guys locked me out and all, but this is where I'm staying-"

"We didn't mean to lock you out-"

"Well Stefan did…" I said and she slowly lowered her gaze.

I noticed her cheeks growing red. Perhaps it was the heat in the room or this awkward moment, or me.

"So, how have you been," she asked breathing out.

"I've been…okay," I replied thinking back to what has occurred these few days. I refrained from telling her my business with the county and with Bonnie.

"How's Bonnie taking your company," she said pouring the clothes into a plastic bag.

I gently leaned against the dresser and folded my arms. "She's fine. Well, she _was _taken by me… I scared the shit out of her."

"But she's okay now; with you here?"

"Yea, I guess…"

She looked up at me, the sun light causing her brown eyes to glisten. "Mystic Falls must seem weird to you now," she said finally folding the bag shut.

"A lot has changed," I said staring at her this time. She remained still returning her gaze to mine.

"So…when did you and my brother get married," I said walking slowly towards her.

She sighed and shoved her hands into the pockets of her dark jeans. "About a year ago," she replied and I could hear her heart racing as I approached.

"Is it liked you imagined?" At asking her this question her eyes squinted and her eyebrows hunched in confusion.

"What is like I imagined?"

"Marriage"

"Marriage?" she asked in disbelief and I nodded. "Well, yea. It's more. I love him."

I held back any further steps. She loved him. Sure she did. But my naïve side told me the contrary. My naïve self took the bashful glances as a sign that she wasn't quite over me.

"Well, I'm glad you got what you wanted," I said standing face to face with her.

She looked up behind her long lashes and briefly smiled. I hated when she did that. I hated how a simple glance, a simple smile, her scent, her breath gripped me to a point I felt I couldn't feel myself breathing; choking me with her presence.

"Damon…," she began and I quickly grew alert.

"Yes," I breathed my eyes never leaving hers and I watched her lips tremble.

"…I'm glad to see you're okay," she said. I gave her tight smile and said, "I'm glad _you're _okay." I then brought my hand to her cheek, something I'd been longing to do since I left; to hold her, to feel her upon my skin.

"Damon…" she sighed.

"What?"

She didn't say a word, but her delicate eyes starred worryingly at mine and that's when I went for it. I brought my face towards hers, my lips anticipating the impact when she suddenly stopped me.

"Damon, don't."

I slowly pulled away feeling my heart plummet into my stomach. It crashed into the pit splitting in half releasing a pool of aching grief. She remained unmoved while her eyes were fixated on the floor.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why do you do this to me," I found myself blurting right out.

"What?"

"Never mind," I said realizing I didn't have much of an argument and that I should really keep my mouth shut.

"Damon, I told you how I felt," she replied.

"Yea? Yea, well I told you how _I _felt…"

"I know…"

"But don't pretend you never felt anything Elena," I proceeded to dig myself deeper into this grave I had suddenly dug open.

Her lips clenched tight and I could see her growing uncomfortable. "Well, I'm sorry for startling you. I'll be leaving now," she said going for her bag, then the door.

"You can't say it, can you…?"

She stopped at the doorway then turned to me, "Damon-"

"Say it. Tell me. Tell me that you don't love me," I urged going to her.

Her eyes expressed anger, but they didn't faze me. I wanted her to react.

"Say it," I whispered.

Her eyes narrowed and her lips finally parted, "I don't love you."

Point blank. _I don't love you_. It was clear. The words spoken from her lips, and yet, I refused to believe them. I looked wildly at her eyes and before I knew it they were departing and heading for the stairs. I didn't follow her. I couldn't. I was tired of following her. So I stood there waiting for something to move me, for something to give me a reason to.

Then I felt it. My heart pounding, nerves pulsating, my throat drying up and my tongue profusely moistening. It moved me, but not to her. The thirst brought me down to the dark corners of the basement. I pried the floorboards open after stumbling in. Out came the cooler whose lid I threw open, quickly snatching a patch. I harshly pressed it between my lips and without control violently sucked from it. Like the child of the demon who bred me, I sucked at her evil breast, draining it till I was full, yet unsatisfied. Though my stomach was full, everything in my being felt empty and I lied there staring up at the nothingness of the room. Then a deafening silence took over. My body sunk into the floor and I felt myself beginning to disappear.

"Damon," a faint voice shouted.

"Damon…?"

"Damon, wake up!"

**Thanks so much for the subs, faves, and reviews. Please feel free to leave your thoughts! :-)**


	7. The Entry

Chapter 7

**The ****Entry**

I felt a pressure at my temples and the center of my forehead like that of a hangover-a vampiric one of some sort. The last time I felt this way was one hundred years ago- my first bite. I opened my eyes to a blinding light coming from the ceiling I was now facing. Suddenly I felt my head shift by something beneath it. Blocking the light that caused my eyes to squint in pain, Bonnie's head poked out over me.

"What happened," I said my voice croaky.

"I think_ I_ should ask you that," she replied brushing the hairs away from my forehead. Suddenly I realized that the movement beneath my head came from her thighs. She had laid me out on the couch, my head resting on her lap. I swallowed deeply the feelings of embarrassment and shame at imagining her finding me this way.

"I found you nearly dead," she softly said as she continued to brush her fingertips along my hairline.

"Really," I tried to be oblivious, but with little effort, for she'd see right through it.

"With empty blood pouches right beside you…"

"Right," I said and quickly sat up. My head felt like it had been tossed into a washer. The room seemed to be spinning in circular motions.

"So is that how you've been feeding?"

"Well what did you expect," I retorted then rubbed my eyes to ease the pain.

"Damon, look at me," she said, but I could not comply.

"Look, I'm not hurting anyone, okay," I replied finally having the courage to meet her eyes. When I did, I found them expressing disappointment. I rolled mine and said, "I'm a vampire. You knew this would happen."

"You're not hurting anyone," she asked through gritted teeth.

"No," I replied my voice low this time.

"Fine…." She hung back for a moment, her lips parted then closed. "But, you can't feed on animals? Like a deer or something?"

"I've been conditioned to human blood for over one hundred years. You think you could change that…?"

She nodded then sighed.

"How'd you get me up here," I diverted.

"You walked, stumbling, but I guided you up here."

I gave her a tight smile and a nod, but she wasn't having it.

"What was that anyways? Passing out," she then asked.

"I don't know…" I said, puzzled myself. The last thing I remember was being weightless in the darkness of the basement.

"What is it Damon; how bad is it?"

I rolled my eyes and went for the wine rack beside my desk. I scrabbled for my glass cup within the drawer when I found her standing in front of me; her thighs, which were once beneath my head, now stood before my eyes.

"Listen to me," she said demanding in tone, but I ignored it. I remained focused on the drink I was carefully pouring. I made sure to dispense it smoothly within the limits of the glass, licking my lips contemplating its taste. Suddenly she snatched the glass from my trembling hands and downed it.

"What the hell!" I protested.

"Damon, I can do this all day," she challenged with her hazel eyes. I lifted an eyebrow surprised at her combativeness.

"What is it?" I finally asked.

"What's your problem Damon? Seriously…"

I groaned at her question and slumped right into the chair.

"Nothing."

"Really? So how do you explain what just happened?"

"I was hungry- really hungry. I got carried away and passed out…" I lied, but I honestly didn't know how to explain it. It's like feeling empty. No feelings of sadness, no feelings of joy, just…_emptiness_….

"Damon, if you have a serious problem I think you should just spill it out now. I can't depend on you if this is how you'll react…"

"I'll be fine…"

"You'll be fine? Is that a promise?"

"Promise."

She flicked her hair aside, huffing in agitation then said, her voice low, "…and if you must feed on human blood, I suppose that's expected. Just make sure you get it the appropriate way…."

"Okay," I agreed. Then I went for my cup for another drink when she snatched it away from me.

"Come on!"

"No," she said taking both the glass and the bottle away with her.

"Why not?"

"Because I need you sober tonight. I found a pattern with the tattoo."

"Really," I said following her back to the couch.

"I found at least three others with the same one; right on the forearm." She pulled out a folder and spread it upon the coffee table. From it she retrieved four pictures of different pale faced corpses. Each of them contained the same inked symbol upon the forearm. I sat beside her taking one of the images to my eyes.

"They're the same one," I said getting a closer look. They were alike: three fourths of cross, intercepted in the same way by a half circle that peeked in the middle of its curve. They all connected.

"These are clearly signs of a cult," I said taking another picture in hand.

"I know. My guess is they're part of some sort of society. And can you guess where a society would meet," she asked a sly smile appearing on her face. I raised an eyebrow and soon enough a smile cracked upon my face. "The Hill. You wanna go to the hill?"

She nodded yes with a great smile. "We've got to get you in."

* * *

><p>"Okay, when you go in act cool. Be yourself. Are sure you're okay to do this?" Bonnie asked pulling right at the slope of the street where I first laid eyes on the great house. At night, it was almost invisible. A light emitted from it causing one to squint to discover its derivation.<p>

"I'm fine. I'm better, don't worry."

"Okay. Today we'll go in to get a feel of it. Next time I'll wire you," she instructed and I nodded.

I went for the door knob when a warm touch to my hand stopped me. I looked back to find Bonnie's hands tightly wrapped around mine. Why did she care so much? What did she fear? I looked at her waiting for an explanation for her gesture.

"Be careful," is all she answered. I'm a vampire, being in trouble isn't exactly in the statistics. I took her hand to reassure her I'd do just that. "I'll be back."

Up the steep hill, I found an aid in my night vision. Nothing stirred behind the trees or within the bushes. The only thing that seemed to be changing was the sound. I noticed an increase in noise to a point I distinguished voices. As I approached the house they seemed to get louder.

I finally noticed the pillars holding up the second floor of the four-story home. At the door stood a figure a couple of inches taller than me. Nothing really scared me in this long dragged out life of mine, but this place gave me an ire feeling that made the walk to the house impossible. The figure guarding the door became clearer. He was pale and stocky with silver grey eyes that now looked onto me questioningly as sidestepped in front of the door.

"What are you looking for," he asked looming over me. I took a step back to see him better and to rid myself of the awkwardness of his size. "I need safe housing," I plainly replied.

He squinted then spoke, "The mark."

At that moment I had no idea what he requested. I looked around to see any sign of other vampires. Suddenly, behind him, the door popped open hitting him smack on the back. His biceps, which were exposed from his leather vest, tightened and he harshly turned.

"Oh, sorry Cosma, didn't see you there," said a man slipping right out from behind him with a look of pure regret in his eyes.

"Watch out next time," he said in a hollow voice. I noticed his jet black ponytail streaming down his back. To the ear, one might think he was nothing but a metro sexual vampire, but his size and demeanor, once acquainted with the eyes, was quite intimidating.

"The mark," he insisted.

"I don't have a mark. I'm new…" I replied.

He grunted then went for something in his pocket. Suddenly he flashed a light in my eyes almost blinding me in the instant. I shut my eyes then blinked quickly-a reflex to the intensity.

"Fangs," he then said after switching the light off. I tried to regain sight while I awkwardly exposed them to him.

"Enter," he then said opening the door for me. "Upstairs. Top floor," he stated. The flash from the light still had me incapable of seeing clearly, but inside the house I sensed the darkness.

Walking in what seemed to be an endless space I went for the stairs. Upon my climb, I found others traveling within the house. They scaled the stairs and pranced along the halls. Reaching the top floor, as requested, I went straight to business. I sneaked a peek behind the doors that guarded each side of the hall. Cracking one open I found three women all merely dressed, crouched upon a man who laid there in a trance-like manner. They seductively leaned over his bare chest and taking turns bit him mercilessly. He didn't scream, no, he sighed with pleasure. Sensing my presence, one of the corseted girls turned to me. Her mouth dripped of the cursed liquid. She then licked it clean off her lips and smiled. Being the man that I was, I smiled back then left them to their feeding. But I won't lie and say I didn't regret not staying; I would have loved a night with that one, but business was business and wouldn't mix well with pleasure.

I continued forward when a door cracked open to my left. Out of it came a woman with a sullen expression. What she left behind: two men caught in a compromising situation. The paler of the two knelt behind the other, engaged in a sequence of violent hips thrusts, enough for me to understand their situation. Their current venture must have been the reason for the girl's disappointment; a game only two wanted to play.

As I proceeded to walk forward I noticed a figure exiting a room up ahead. He didn't notice me, but I certainly noticed him. Small stature, skinny as a twig, sunken eyes: Waker.

I quickly went after him and just like that he disappeared into a room at the end of the hall. As I approached it I heard voices conversing.

"What's the matter?" said a rough hollow voice. Its tone was so peculiar I thought it had been an animal's growl.

"Sir, I must speak to you alone," said a quieter voice. I reckoned it was Waker.

"Later," said the other and I heard him take something to the mouth.

"But sir-"

"Quiet!"

I took that as my cue, but when I went for the knob the door flung open. Standing a couple of inches below me was Waker with a look of bewilderment in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he quickly asked.

"I need to see someone about some mark," I said peeking behind him, but he pulled the door shut.

"For what?" he continued to ask. Though he tried to appear stern with his head held high and arms folded across his chest, behind those hollow eyes I sensed fear.

"Safe housing, what else," I replied folding my arms. He then brought his arms to his sides and cleared his throat.

"My Lord is occupied at the moment and won't see any visitors," he said quickly sliding past me.

"Well, when will I have the pleasure?" I sarcastically asked.

"Later," he huffed out. By the trembling in his voice I had no idea how he, out all vampires, bit Matthew Donovan. What a Nancy.

Seeing as I had a mission and little patience, I went for the door.

"Hey, wait a minute what are-" I heard him shout, but before he could stop me I found myself staring at the most horrifying sight I'd ever laid eyes upon.

**Thanks everyone for reading, favoriting, subs etc. Please feel free to leave your thoughts! **


	8. Stranger than Fiction

**_A/N: Sorry for the super long wait, but here it goes, next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated! _**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Stranger than Fiction**

The following events I could not decipher as being real or just pure fiction. They began when I first rushed into the room, assuming an air of dominance, but soon shrunk to a more submissive size when my eyes met the unworldly scene. Rippling grey rubbery flesh coating its massive frame, it wasn't human. Nor was it vampire, but it was definitely supernatural. Its face was a cross between a shark and a snake. Pressed within his dough like skin were two very small and very black eyes. They blinked vertically as they seemed to be snapping an image of my face; mapping it to its precise construction for he stared at me longer than 10 seconds. I called him a "he", but I honestly couldn't tell the sex.

When the thing seemed to speak I perked. "Who goes there?" Its voice, like it's being, was abnormal. It was low and sluggish, like an echoing whisper. Lost in his peculiarity I almost didn't see Eunice sprout in front of me.

"Pardon my lord. I urged him not to disturb you," he nervously explained.

Eunice was as weak as he looked especially in front of what he called his Lord. Normally I would flick vampires like him into oblivion, but ironically enough, I now used his relationship with the beast as a barrier.

The creature looked at me once more and due to the never ending blackness of his beady eyes I could not make out his emotion, which made me quite uncomfortable. Soon after, I began taking notice of my surroundings. Two vampires, male and female, fed from him like some sort of fountain. It was then when he signaled me over with a turn of a finger, the second of the four he possessed.

I reluctantly went to him, but scolded myself for being so afraid. Why was I so afraid? I was a vampire. Death wasn't a fear of mine for I was already that. I have incredible amount of physical power so I could fight off anything that challenged me. But this thing, whose name I did not know, was so foreign. For all I know he could rip my heart out with one of his creepy stares.

"Your name," he hissed.

"Barry," I automatically replied. I had trained myself to use the name for protection.

"Barry...you don't look like a Barry." His head tilted and the creases above his eyes clenched. Once again I felt his gaze. Was he reading my mind; seeing past these clothes, skin and into my soul?

"Here for induction Barry?" he whispered.

Of, course…_induction_. What cult wouldn't go without some sadistic ritual for membership? I hated any sort of grouping. Fitting in was not in my nature. So it pained me that I would have to prove myself to a band of vampires.

"Seems like it," I dryly replied.

"Good... Here at Crimson Manor no vampire goes without protection... and _pleasure_..." He hissed the words and I noticed a thin, black, forked tongue slither out of his mouth. I gulped because somehow I knew pleasure wasn't what he meant. Pleasure for me was feeding and having sex, but even that has its expiration. The kind of pleasure he referred to had an undertone of pain….

"Tell me Barry. Would you like to feel good?"

This time I looked onto him not with fear, but with confusion. Then I glanced over at the feeding vampires. They seemed like hungry children unable to pry themselves from their mother's breast. He motioned me to a spot beside him. I obeyed, though everything in my being yelled "get the fuck out." I didn't listen to my conscience, not because I had a job to do, but because I, Damon Salvatore, am not afraid of anything.

When I sat beside him I noticed his size overshadow mine. He looked like a blob spilling from the throne of cushions beneath him. He extended an arm to me inviting me for a drink. I was scared and I don't normally feel fear. The scent hit me and in a complete paradox it was as sweet as vanilla. I found my tongue moistening and my fangs coming out to play. Within seconds I had jabbed them into his flesh. Suddenly the liquid running from his veins hit my taste buds and I was lost in bliss.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry it'll ware off soon," I heard a harsh echo. I opened my eyes to find the silhouette of a thin small figure. Eunice stood a couple of feet before me with the house at a distance.<p>

"You have to give it half hour," he said appearing with his hands tucked in his tiny slacks.

I pulled myself up to face him. His cheekbones we accented as they soared high upon his face. He looked more like a smoker than a vampire.

"What was that?" I asked, still not off the effects.

"Heaven," he replied, but I begged to differ. My head was spinning in all directions; I felt bile rising in my esophagus, and my heart racing. It seemed that I had been unconscious from what he called _Heaven._

"Listen, if you want to be part of the Crimson Manor, you'll have to please Grako," he said.

"Big fella'?" I croaked.

"My lord? Yes," he said pressing his bony hand to his chest. The way he referred to him made me even more nauseous.

"Yea whatever. Please him how?"

He gave me a sly smile which made me uneasy. "Meet me at Mystic Falls Inn to discuss induction."

I raised a brow. I didn't like all this secrecy. How was being a vampire not enough to garner membership? As if he had heard my very thoughts he smiled again, this time exposing a set of rotted teeth. I wanted to ask him if he actually fed on blood or just bricks.

He went for his pocket, handing me a piece of paper with the address scribbled upon it.

"I'll be there most of the time…"

I gave him a nod then we parted. My head was still pounding…

* * *

><p>The trip home was a blur and I didn't know how I made it to my doorstep. As I went for my keys I heard the door suddenly opened.<p>

"You're still up," I said still fumbling. I expected Bonnie to return with some smart-mouthed reply, but I didn't hear a word. When I lifted my head I found her standing before me. Seeming to be a glowing angel, she was dressed in a white flowing dress that met at a certain length past her thigh. She smiled at me, but didn't speak. I cocked my head in confusion. "So, what's the occasion?"

Her behavior became more peculiar when she stepped back and away from the door and went for the stairs. Her feet were bare as they slowly strutted against the hardwood floor. She then came to a quiet stop. I waited in confusion for her next move.

She then turned to me. I watched as the corners of her mouth lifted in a smile while her eyes expressed innocent seduction. They seemed to be inviting me for some sort of venture, but I was too baffled to understand what this meant. She then turned for the stairs. I followed.

Soon we were in my bedroom when she came to a stop in front of the full length mirror. I waited behind her. I wondered if this was some sort of trick. I looked around the room for some hidden camera or worse, Elizabeth Forbes aiming a wooden-bullet gun at me. But there was no one but us and she then turned to me. Without a warning she wrapped her delicate fingers behind my neck.

Raising herself on the tip of her feet, she was now meeting my height. I could feel her breath upon my lips. I watched her lashes flutter as her eyes debated between my mouth and my eyes. I squinted not knowing what the hell she meant to do. But suddenly, I took a hold of her waist, some sort of response I did not know I had in me, and brought her closer. Our bodies were now touching to the point where I felt her breast against my chest. I watched her face come towards mine. Our lips united; hers soft and plump. I found myself responding.

I could have wasted time debating on how this was possible, but I now found my hands traveling down her back. I felt her hand tugging at my hair as she pressed her lips tighter against mine. Our tongues collided sending this tingling feeling through my body. We were now making out.

As I held onto her as delicately as I could, I felt her guiding me towards the bed. My sweaty back smacks against the mattress and I wait for her.

She climbed on top, sitting herself upon my pelvis then leaned forward. When I close my eyes in anticipation of her lips I feel nothing. I wait longer, but nothing happens. Suddenly a flash of light causes my eyes to open.

Facing the window, I wake to the burning sun intruding. I squint, feeling pressure at my temples. My eyes felt heavy and I blinked a couple of times to adjust. The covers were wrapped around my body, plastered by my sweat.

At this moment I did not know what had occurred. I turn to face the other side of the bed, but Bonnie wasn't in it. Had we actually spent the night together?

I sat up in bed and noticed my clothes on the floor and a bucket full of vomit at my feet.

"Blasted Grako and his weird blood," I said to myself. Grako…was that also part of some twisted dream? I retraced my steps. I did remember going to the old house, leaving Bonnie behind and finding Eunice, but was Grako even real?

I went for my pants and searched the pockets. Crumbled in a corner was a piece of paper. I straightened it out to find an address printed on it.

"So it was real…" _But if Grako was real, then last night with Bonnie occurred…?_

I got up and went for the door. Part of me was hoping to see her, as weird as that sounds, but when I stepped out I heard nothing stirring. The house was completely silent. I grew anxious like a child at Christmas, waiting to find the presents set beneath the Christmas tree.

I found the door to Stefan's room slightly open. When I looked in I finally found her, sleeping quietly. There she was, my present, except she really wasn't mine. And like a child who finds nothing on Christmas day, I realized that what we had was nothing but a dream.

**Thanks so much for reviewing, subscribing, faves, etc. Hopefully I'll get another chapter, and a longer one, up soon! :-)**


	9. Brotherly Love

****_A/N: So...I'm so sorry to those who have been waiting for an update. I've been busy this summer, but I finally got to writing a chapter. Please enjoy the read and feel free to leave some feedback! _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brotherly Love<strong>

Later that morning, after cleaning up the mess I had left, I went down to the station. After what had happened last night I reckoned Bonnie needed an account. I raked my memory for details; anything would help in this case. When I walked in, I found everyone in their usual laboring bustle. To the far end of the main office was a door leading to what Elizabeth dubbed the "Special Cases Unit". It was codename for Paranormal Victims Unit, lame cover-up if you ask me. I looked around at the intense faces of the detectives and officers wondering if they even knew their crooked station had a department for the supernatural; that walking into their unit right now was none other than a vampire and while they were out chasing armed criminals I was the composition of ten, simply equipped with a pair of fangs, super strength and alluring persuasion. It's sad, really, to be so ignorant of the dark existence in this town.

Just as I was about to enter the "Special Cases Unit" Matt Donovan, wearing a calculated scowl, traversed the door. Slightly stunned I took a step back, but once I got a look at his stupid face I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"What do you want Donovan?"

"Do you think this is a joke?"

"Do I think _what _is a joke—"

"Listen, Salvatore, I don't know what you think this is, but it's not seven years back when we were in high school. We're adults, responsible working adults, with people's lives in our hands—"

"Okay, Donovan, what's the problem here?"

"My problem is that you walk around without a care in the world, especially when you had an assignment last night. Did you forget you work for this unit?"

I stared at him long and hard until the twitch beneath his right eye became visible. He was livid and where I would normally understand why someone would be offended by my irresponsibility, I could not comprehend why he, out of all people, was boiling with rage. Last time I checked, I didn't owe _him _anything.

"I'm guessing Bonnie spoke with you," I finally said.

"She's my partner," he replied.

"Sure she is," I said side stepping him and going for the door.

"What is that supposed to mean," he asked.

I turned back slightly and said, "Exactly what you're thinking." Telling by the silence that followed I had squeezed just the right button to shut him up. He knew I could see right through his little crush.

"…If I were you, Damon, I would change my act real quickly, seeing as your freedom and life depend on it…"

Not seeing that one coming, I stood still catching his every word and a burn of realization took over me. He was right, my life depended on this, but I couldn't have him giving me orders. I held my head high and proceeded forward, shutting the door behind me. This wasn't the place or the time to sweep the floor with him, no, this moment I needed to find Bonnie—and I found her sitting at her desk, which must have been the first time I'd seen her there.

"So you've been talking to Matt," I said approaching her. As usual, she kept her head down, ignoring my presence.

"He's my partner," she said.

"So, what am I?"

She finally lifted her head, directing an intense gaze upon me.

"You tell me…"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I've been doing most of the work here, like mingling with your _criminals_."

"_That_ you have," she said returning to a set of folders on the corner of her wooden desk.

"You mind consulting me first before you go off drawing up theories with Matt?"

"So what happened then?"

"Well…, well you might need pen and paper for this," I said enthusiastically, but again she gave me a menacing glare and I retracted my excitement. "Okay, I know you think I went on a blood-binge last night, but that was hardly the case. In fact, I don't know what it was—"

"I waited for hours last night," she argued.

"I've been living for over one hundred years. Trust me, you don't know time until you've lived that long—" I refuted and she sighed in anger.

"…Come on," I said noticing the autopsy room. I heard her groan then slide out of her chair. Shutting the door behind us, I found the room empty of corpses but lit by the same blue florescent light as before. Turning to me she said, "Okay, what is it?"

Then I began, "Well, for starters this little man-hunt you guys have going is a waste because it's nothing compared to what's really going on."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Matt's little _frenemy_ is just a piece of a large and I mean _large _puzzle," and at saying that her eyes widened.

"So there _are _others—in that house?"

"They call it the _Crimson Manor_ and yes, but it's not just them, it's what's leading them—their guardian…"

"Guardian? Who?"

"Listen, this entire thing is larger than us. Last night, what I saw was nothing I've ever seen. All I can say is, it's not human, but it's not vampire either. It's a…beast…"

She briefly turned and grabbed a stool to sit on. I figured the information was too much for her to take standing.

"They call him Grako," I proceeded. "…and as foreign as it sounds, believe me it suits him because _it's_ foreign."

"What is it, then…," she asked with baited breath.

"It's a mixture of different creatures. All I can remember is how repulsively large he was; his black beaded eyes, the ironically sweet scent of his flesh and his even sweeter blood…" I noticed I had licked my lips and I found her staring at me in confusion. "…And what you saw last night was the result of it…"

Looking at her eyes I suddenly became timid at the thought of last night. Though it was clear nothing happened between us, I still felt this tinge of doubt. If not doubt, then it was awkwardness of the thought of us together…

"We'll write a report, but I'm afraid we have to go back. Do you know Waker's connection to this Grako…?"

"He calls him _Lord,_" I said, my stomach still reacting with distaste.

"Wow, it's definitely a cult. Do you think they have some sort of rebellious plans?"

"Currently no, but Waker gave me this address to Mystic Inn," I said pulling out the crumbled piece of paper.

I straightened it then extended it towards her. At handing it over, our fingertips brushed, giving me goosebumps I had never felt before. It was like static traveling all over my body causing my ends to tingle. I found myself staring at her, mouth ajar, but she was too busy with the address to notice.

"_Hmm_…Why did he give you this?" When she looked up I immediately snapped my gaze and cleared my throat.

"Induction; you see, in order for me, your _puppet_, to get dirt on _my _fellow man, I need to be inducted. The 'blood of the beast' was my first step. Waker wants me there for further instruction…"

She nodded. "Go. Matt is going to have to wait on Waker's capture. Do you know how long he's been chasing him? And here you are personally meeting with him…"

"Yea, I have that effect."

"_Ah-huh…_ Anyways, let's go today and see what he wants. I'll wire—"

"Shit, can't. I forgot. I've got a lunch-date with the brother today. I promised."

"Okay, then tomorrow, but no later! We've got them right where we want them…"

"Alright witchy, unless you need me for further espionage, I'll be on my way," I said heading for the door.

"Thanks, Damon. You're really a help," she said. I turned back before reaching door and she gave me a small smile. I wondered how much it hurt her to be cordial towards me, much less friendly. But, surprisingly, that didn't bother me…_What the hell was wrong with me?_

"Yeah, and I owe you for last night," I said and then felt my cheeks flush. Though blushing was not visible (cold blood and what not) the embarrassment must have been. "I mean, for getting me a bucket and stuff…" I tried to recover.

"Well yea…What else did you think happened," she said, her eyebrow rising and her lips revealing a slight smile.

"I don't know witchy," I said strutting to the door with my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket. "I am _irresistible_." I gave her a wink.

* * *

><p>I stared at him intensely, still trying to cope with the difference. Normally, Stefan and I didn't look much alike. The only way you could tell we were related was that we were both pale as paper and hot as hell. Obviously the most attractive men of Mystic Falls had to be related—and vampires. But after his <em>change<em> we had nothing tying us together other than DNA. I was still pale and attractive and he—well, he was _less _attractive, having lost the silver glint of his green eyes, unblemished skin, and the power to enchant.

"Are you going to order something or just stare at me the entire afternoon," he said not lifting his eyes from the menu.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in years. I'm going to need more time to get use to this." I slapped the menu down on the table and leaned back in my chair. "Plus, I'm getting what I usually order: bloody stake. Baker will know what I want…"

"Damon, Will doesn't work here anymore. He's moved with his family to another state. He's even got kids."

My nose crinkled. "What'd he do that for…?"

"So…where have you been staying," he said elbows pressed on the table, fingers intertwined.

"Mystic Inn..."

"Nice."

_Good, Elena hadn't told him about our encounter in the boarding house. _

"How's New York. Did you work there…?" he said with a tone of disbelief.

I hunched my brows and said, "Briefly." I could not believe after seven years my brother didn't think me capable of any responsibility.

"New York was…different." Different indeed; like their limited supply of woods and their only hiding spot being a well known river. Hopefully they hadn't found her, but knowing New York City law enforcement and the fact that I killed the Mayor's daughter (not some regular Jane), I highly doubted that… _And I wondered why he thought me irresponsible_…

"Your turn," I diverted. "How's it like being married?"

He looked down and smiled then looked at me and said, "Great."

"Great?"

"Yes. It's good to finally be at her level, you know. She didn't have to sell her soul for me."

"Well you sure did…"

He glared at me.

"Com' on, man. You're telling me you rather trade in the power, the strength, the blood and the sex for a ball and chain called _Elena_?"

"Hey!"

"Marriage, dude, I meant marriage…" No, I meant Elena.

"I didn't sell my soul."

"No, you just traded all that glory for the simple life…"

"And I like the _simple life. _I'm happier than I've ever been. I don't need any of those things."

"Really," I said eyeing him suspiciously. Then with my hypersonic- hearing I caught a conversation ten feet from where we sat outside. "See those girls over there…" I said eyeing two giggling women at the bar inside of the bistro. He spotted them and said, "Yea…"

"Know what they're talking about?"

"Um, nope."

"Exactly! Do you want to know what they're saying?" He shook his head no. "They want to fuck us Stefan. _Fuck us…_ Right there, out for you."

"No thanks."

"No thanks? Did you forget how easy it was to have any woman you wanted? How easy it was to get them to go home with you? How fascinating it was that they, without protestation, took off their clothes at the drop of a hat? That they let you _feed _on them…"

"Sounds great," he sarcastically said as he took a sip of water.

I stared at him again, this time trying to grasp the fact that my brother truly lost his gonads in his quest for change.

"Honestly, did the process just change you into a human or did it require castration as well?" I said out loud.

"Why are you so unhappy," he snapped. Suddenly I felt the tension in the air. It had seemed like everything around us had gone silent and all I could hear was the rattling of the forks and knives on the table as he pounded his fist upon it.

I swallowed and said, "Chill little bro, I'm only kidding. I get it, you're happy—"

"Honestly, I don't understand why you refuse to be so yourself, or at least let others be…"

I clenched my teeth in anger and I knew had I been the Damon from a few years back, I would have flipped the table between us. However, I didn't notice I had picked up my fork until I felt the pressure on my thumb. I clenched it so tight—the tines burying into my thumb—and I felt it tare the skin.

"What makes you think I'm not happy," I said still twisting the fork within my thumb.

"Because you're not."

I quickly dropped the fork. Tiny holes had embossed upon my skin, droplets of blood on the surface.

"If you weren't too busy hurting yourself, Damon, you'd realize that you too want happiness…" he said as he eyed my hand. I quickly pressed my thumb upon the napkin beside my plate, my hands shivering. I couldn't think straight and I attributed to the rage I had built up. But it wasn't only the rage, Stefan had done it again; made me self aware.

"You know, ever since I came I've only been getting shit from you…" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm only dishing it back—"

"What did I do to you? Why—" I said, halting the elevation of my voice, "do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you Damon, but I'm not going to pretend I'm happy about your return."

"Believe me, this was the last place I wanted to run off to," I said getting up from the table.

"Running off—"

"And by the way, little brother, I'd check up on your little wife. She's not as innocent as she seems; would've probably been a thought before you went out and sold your soul for her."

Those were the last words I said before storming out of the bistro. Once again I couldn't look back. I couldn't bear staring at the face of the brother I once knew transformed into another.

When I got back to the house, after stopping at the bar for a few drinks, I found Bonnie lying on the couch, dressed in her pajamas, with her feet kicked up on the arm rest and her hair tossed over her face. She appeared almost lifeless until I inched closer and saw her chest rise with oxygen. Her arm, which draped down towards the floor, hung beside a half empty glass of wine. Had she finally lost it...?

"What's wrong with you witchy?" I asked tossing my jacket onto the armchair. She slowly flipped her hair back with her hand. She looked exhausted which was another first for me.

"Long day at work and I have a headache," she said.

"Wine though?" I said picking up the bottle from the coffee table.

"Yea I know…Hope you're not mad. I had to grab from your collection…"

"Be my guest," I said then fetched a glass in the kitchen.

"But, why don't you just use magic to cure that headache?"

"Because—" she said then sat up, "I don't practice it anymore."

My eyebrows rose in shock. Witchy not using magic? Using the name now just seemed ironic.

"Why not? Didn't you use it the other day when my _heart stopped_?" That other day was actually yesterday, though it seemed like ages ago. I went on my little blood binge relapse stopping my heart and Bonnie, surprisingly, didn't let me die.

"Yea I did. I'm surprised it worked. I was real rusty not having used it in years, but I couldn't let you die…"

"You should have. That way I'd be out of everyone's lives," I said gulping a glassful of red wine.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just that Stefan hates me."

"He does not hate you," she said shaking her head.

"No, but he sure doesn't want me around. He's too good now because he's a married man and what not."

"No, Damon, you think he's 'too good because he's a married man' and because he seems happy. Besides, being married isn't all the talk. So don't feel jealous."

It wasn't the marriage that had me jealous, but that my brother settled for the girl I loved. The girl I wish I could completely erase from my life….

"I guess I do envy his _joy,_" I said chugging another glass down.

"Why? Just be happy for him. Besides, he's only mad because you didn't go to his wedding…"

"Seriously? Why?"

"Are you honestly asking that question?"

"Right…"

"Your brother wanted his best man there—you." She smiled at me which made me feel even guiltier. I didn't realize that missing my brother's wedding was a big offense. I abandoned the armchair and relocated beside her on the couch. I wasn't planning on putting the moves on her, no, but maybe she could relieve my guilt.

"What should I do," I asked surprised that I actually wanted to make things right.

"Apologize," she said. My hopes for a less shameful reconciliation dropped and I slouched.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad! Have you ever said sorry in your life?"

"Ew, no."

"Not even to your father, mother, brother, girlfriend; because I've never heard you say it to me…"

I leaned back in disbelief. "What do I need to apologize to you for?"

"Um, I don't know…last night? Years back when I was in high school and the shit you put me through. I worked my butt off to save you guys from trouble and not once did I get an 'I'm sorry' or a 'Thank you' from you…"

"Okay…_sorry_," I said not really meaning it.

"It's okay; I know you don't really mean it…"

"Am I see-through?"

"Why," she chuckled.

"Because you always seem to know what I'm thinking…"

"I'm really good at reading you Damon," she said pressing the glass upon her lips. Her eyes flirted with me above the bottom edge of the glass. I couldn't tell if I was imagining it or it was really happening…

"So, who was the best man?"

"I don't think you want to know…" she said placing the glass on the table. She sighed then smiled.

"I do," I said real curious and slightly angry because I knew whoever it was would make me mad.

"Matt…"

I spit out a load of wine into the glass.

"That little shit? What the fuck?"

"Yea…"

"Why not Jeremy, if not me?"

"Jeremy was out of town and he only made it the day of the wedding… and Matt and Stefan had become real good friends. We've all made it a habit to have dinner with them every Sunday."

"Awesome…"

"Listen, don't let that get to you," she said placing a hand on my wrist. The touch made me momentarily jerk. The tingling feeling again…

"Are you okay," she asked in concern.

I nodded yes then got up from the couch. I didn't understand what was going on with me and I didn't want to find out. Bonnie was having an effect on me that I couldn't explain. It must have been the strange dream that had me reacting this way.

"Well I'm going to bed," I said.

"Okay. So will you be apologizing to your brother?"

"Not any time soon. I've got bigger fish to fry. Waker tomorrow," I said pointing a finger at her and she nodded. "Alright sergeant I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She tipsily saluted me goodnight and then I trotted up to my room. Pushing the door shut I took a deep breath and then exhaled. My emotions were getting out of hand and I needed to tame them before I lost control again. But to my sudden surprise I didn't feel any craving for blood—at all— and usually in these stressful moments I would grab a bag or neck and drink…

I could question it all night, but I melted onto my bed, and with that shut away what was left of the day.


End file.
